


An Unbreakable Gift

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OC, implied Izumo/Seri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been seven years since they made up, six since they started dating, and two since they’ve been married. And now…</p><p>“Saruhiko, have you ever thought about having kids?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from July 2015. This is one of my favorites fics that I've written. Again, written before Return of Kings, so yeah. Sarumi adopting a child story!

The more Misaki thought about it, the more he realized many of his ‘firsts’ were with Saruhiko.    The first time he saw the Silver King’s Blimp, Saruhiko was by his side.  He first experienced the power of a King and joined a clan with Saruhiko.  The first time he felt intense heartbreak was because of Saruhiko.   His first romance was with Saruhiko.  His first kiss and first…well, time, was with Saruhiko.  And Saruhiko was the first, and only, person who he proposed to and married.

Yeah, Misaki experienced many firsts with Saruhiko, which is what he thought as they walked home one evening.  There was barely anyone on the road, which surprised him as they made their way down Shizume’s streets.  For a while, they had talked about Anna’s 19th birthday party.  People from Homra as well as Scepter 4 and the Silvers were invited, which led to some interesting scenarios.  The pair had finished talking about one such incident involving Saruhiko’s King before falling into a comfortable silence.  Misaki smiled to himself, feeling Saruhiko’s hand clench onto his.  “You have off tomorrow, right?” he said.

“Yeah.”

“Wanna do something?”

A smirk spread onto Saruhiko’s face.  “What did you have in--?”

Before he could finish his remark, he stumbled forward, bringing Misaki with him.  The two composed themselves, Saruhiko turning around.  “The hell?” Misaki said, looking as well.    Next to Saruhiko’s legs was a little boy, tears in his eyes.  He looked up at the men before tears began to stream down his face.  Misaki flinched.  “He-hey!  Are you alright?” He bent down, letting go of Saruhiko’s hand.  “Are you lost?”  
               

“My head!” the boy shouted.

Misaki looked at the boy’s head and saw a small bump.  “Was that from running into him?  Where are your parents?”

“I…I don’t know!” the boy whimpered, “We were at the store and I walked out and now I can’t find my way back!”

He began to cry again, Misaki frowning.  “What store?”  
               

“The big purple clothing store!”

“Huh?”

“Tch.  Annoying.”  Saruhiko picked the boy up, Misaki moving as well.  “It had to be close, right? Let’s just walk back and look for it.”  The boy instantly stopped crying.  Misaki nodded and began to walk.  Beside him, the boy was snuggling into Saruhiko’s arms.  Saruhiko frowned but didn’t loosen his grip. 

A strange spark of warmth entered Misaki’s chest watching the pair.

“Yuu?”

 The men looked up, seeing a little girl run towards them.  Scrambling out of Saruhiko’s arms, the boy ran to her.  “Sasaki-chan!” he yelled.

The girl hugged the little boy, before pulling him back.   “Nanny is worried about you!  We have to go back!”  The kids ran back to a group of children with an older woman.    Before going far, the girl turned around.  “Thank you!”  she shouted, holding the boy’s hand.

  Misaki grinned, waving as they walked away. “Nice kid,” Misaki said softly.

Saruhiko shrugged.  “One of those,” he said, before walking away.  Huffing, Misaki ran to catch up. “Hey wait up Saru! What did you mean by that?”  Saruhiko stayed silent, before Misaki decided it was a lost cause. The conversation drifted to the party again, the boy still on Misaki’s mind.

* * *

 

Misaki watched TV the following afternoon, Saruhiko across from him. For a while, the two sat in a comfortable silence, Saruhiko on his phone checking an app, Misaki was guessing.  The TV was on with some movie Misaki wasn’t really interested in looking at.  Over the noise, he heard the kid next door laughing loudly.  Saruhiko clicked his tongue, a look of annoyance on his face.  Misaki stared at him for a bit, before saying, “Hey, Saruhiko?”

“What is it?” he said quietly. 

The noise from next door died down as Misaki leaned on his hand.  “Have you…ever thought about having kids?”

“…”

“Saruhiko?”

“What brought that up?”

“I-I was just wondering!”  Saruhiko turned his head, clicking his tongue.  Frustration was building in Misaki, but he kept it down as he sighed.

“What about you?

“Huh?”  Misaki looked at his partner perplexed before it clicked what he was talking about.  Did he want kids?  Misaki frowned, looking away from Saruhiko to stare at the TV.  Well, he did ask Saruhiko the same question.  The thought had been in the back of his mind for a bit, since Kusanagi-san and the ice woman had their first kid.    And he had been around kids a lot, like his siblings and Anna.  Besides, the idea of raising one…being a dad, sounded exciting, if not intimidating.  The idea of having a kid, a son or…daughter with Saruhiko.  Raising a kid with Saruhiko. 

A smile spread on Misaki’s face as he looked back.  “Well…yeah.”

“…Why?”

“I-I just think it’d be nice!”  Misaki felt a little taken back by the response, even though he was kind of expecting it.  “It’s just…raising a kid seems nice.” 

Saruhiko sighed and went back to his phone.  The thought of a child continued to spin in Misaki’s mind.  A little kid who looked up to him, who he would take care of…

“I wanna.”

Saruhiko looked back at him.  “What?”

“Adopt.”  Misaki looked at Saruhiko, focusing on his face.  “I really want to.  I’m serious!”

“Huh?”

“I want to adopt.  I want to raise a kid…with you, Saruhiko.”

For a second, surprise entered Saruhiko’s face.  His eyes were comically wide, making Misaki shuffle a bit.  Eventually, Saruhiko put the phone down.  “You’re serious,” he mumbled.

“I just fucking said that,” Misaki huffed. “Well…what do you think?”

Silence.  The atmosphere was hazy, Misaki feeling light headed.  Saruhiko looked down at the table, like he was trying to find the right words to say.  _Say something,_ Misaki thought.  Even though they had been married for two years, together for seven if you didn’t count the years before they dated, the long awkward pauses still made Misaki feel anxious.

“Would I be…fit to raise a kid?”

This caught Misaki off guard.  The other man was looking away, his eyes distant.  “Of course!”  Misaki said confidently, “You helped looked after Anna!  And-and despite your gloomy personality, kids like you, right?”  Saruhiko was silent.   Studying him, Misaki saw that he was biting his lip, his eyes still distant. “If you need time to think, go ahead!  I can wait!  I can wait for days!” he said with a grin.

Saruhiko looked at his partner.  “Misaki,” he muttered.

His grin shortened into a fond smile.    “Just…think about it, okay?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Saruhiko nodded his head.

* * *

 

                It was late at night, and Saruhiko was still turning in his bed.  Misaki was asleep next him, breathing softly.  This was the third of restless nights he had been having that week.  Yet, Misaki’s eager words still filled his mind. 

                _“I want to raise a kid…with you, Saruhiko.”_

                _A kid._   Saruhiko frowned.  It wasn’t that he disliked all kids, it was just that most were annoying to him.  They were loud and needy and constantly needed attention.  _Kind of like Misaki_.  He chuckled at the thought.  Still, the idea of raising one with Misaki was intriguing to him.  Intriguing and frightening.  At once, the feelings he felt from two days prior came flooding in.  Surprise.  Caution.  Excitement.  Fear. Worry.    He thought about looking after the kid, raising him.  A kid who lost their parents or whose parents didn’t care about them.  And the kid growing up to become someone like him.  Someone who…

_What if I screw this kid up…like that man?_

Saruhiko shivered at the thought.  What if the child grew up to hate him?  To loathe him, and resent his existence.  What if he messes the kid up more?

                **_SNORE_**

Saruhiko jumped, Misaki’s snore startling him.  Misaki scrunched up his nose, before scooting closer to Saruhiko.  Silence entered the room again as Saruhiko gazed at his husband.

His husband.  Yata Misaki, the man he married and took the last name of.  The man who, despite everything Saruhiko tried, still loved him enough to always be with him.  The man who would be raising the kid with him.  His and Misaki’s child.

A pleasant warmth began to spread throughout Saruhiko’s body.  Misaki was there.  Misaki would be there, like he had always been.  Misaki.  _Misaki._   Saruhiko’s hand took Misaki’s, stroking the ring that symbolized their bond. 

He smiled.  A kid…didn’t sound so bad if Misaki was by his side. 

 

When Saruhiko awoke, the smell of food filled his nose.  Sitting up, he stretched.   He walked towards the kitchen, Misaki putting out breakfast.  “Ah, Saruhiko,” he said with a grin.  “Good morning!”

A small smile spread on his face as Saruhiko walked towards him.  “Morning,” he said, placing a short kiss on Misaki’s cheek.  Misaki’s face flushed down to his neck, making Saruhiko chuckle.  “Flushing from a small kiss.  After all these years, you still act like a virgin.”

“Shu-shut up! Stupid Saru,” Misaki said, half-heartedly pushing Saruhiko off.  “Sit down so I can finish our damn breakfast.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Saruhiko walked over to their small table.  There only two seats, one for the each of them.  His thoughts from the night before entered his mind as he stared at an empty space.  A place the kid… **their** kid….would sit. 

“Hey, Saru!  Your food!”

Saruhiko snapped out of his trance, looking down at the bowl of steaming porridge put in front of him.  Misaki huffed, walking back to his seat.  “Thank you for the meal,” he muttered, before digging in.  Saruhiko repeated the same, eating his food as he stared at the spot again.  “Why do you keep looking there?” Misaki said.

“Empty,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Huh?”  
               

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he looked at Misaki.  “We need another chair.”

“What?  Why?”  
               

Saruhiko clicked his tongue again in annoyance, staring at his food.  “Well, where else is the kid going to sit?” he muttered.

He felt his face grow hot, wondering if Misaki would get it.  “Huh?  What are you--”  Misaki said before freezing.  Saruhiko looked up, seeing the realization dawn on Misaki’s face.  After a few seconds, the bright sunny smile Saruhiko fell in love with appeared.  “Saruhiko,” he said before practically throwing himself across the table.  He pressed his lips onto Saruhiko’s, who softly returned the kiss.  Misaki backed off, the smile still there.  “Seriously?  You sure!”

Saruhiko shuddered before sighing.  “Hn,” he hummed.   He closed his eyes, taking a breath, before looking at Misaki.  A small smile crossed his face as he watched Misaki’s bright one.  “I want to raise a kid with you, Misaki.”

Misaki flinched before nodding enthusiastically.  “Let’s do this!” he said, eyes watering.  “Saruhiko, let’s adopt!”


	2. Chapter 2

As Misaki walked into Bar HOMRA, the warm atmosphere made his smile grow.  The bar was empty, save for the figure of Anna sitting on the couch.  “Yo, Anna!” Misaki said.

“Shh,” she whispered.

 Misaki frowned, walking over.  Across Anna’s lap was a young boy, who was sleeping soundly.  “Kusanagi-san has you babysitting again?”

Anna nodded.  “I don’t mind,” she said.  “I find it fun.  And Kazuki…likes the warmth.”

Sighing, Misaki sat down next to the girl.  “If you say so.  Where is he anyway?”

“On a trip.  Seri is also busy.”

“Not surprised.”  There was silence as the two sat. Staring at the bar, Misaki thought of what it’ll be like, bringing his kid there.  Saruhiko would be against it at first, but eventually Misaki would have to introduce his clan to his child.  He figured Saruhiko would do the same with Scepter 4. Maybe.  After a while, Misaki’s skin tingled, getting the feeling he was being watched and he looked up.  The red eyes of Anna were staring at him.  “Wha-what?”

“Misaki, you seem happy.”

“Huh?  Is that weird?”

The girl shook her head.  “It’s just a different kind.  A bright warm happy feeling.”  She smiled.  “Did something happen to you or Saruhiko.”

Misaki, feeling somewhat awkward, scratched the back of his head.  “It’s…it’s nothing really. I mean,” he looked down, feeling more awkward in Anna’s knowing gaze.  “We’re thinking…of adopting a kid.”

Anna nodded.  The sleeping boy in her lap shifted a bit, his soft breathing the only noise in the room.  After a minute, she smiled.  “Congratulations Misaki,” she said softly.

“Eh?  Um, thanks.  I mean, we haven’t done anything yet but--”

“Will it be a boy or a girl?”

“We haven’t discussed that yet either!”

               

“Discussed what?”

               

The pair turned to the door.  “Kamamoto!” Misaki said.  The door shut behind him as Kamamoto made his way to them. “Well--”

“Uncle Yata’s having a baby.”

Misaki flinched.  Swiftly turning, he saw the little boy sit up.  “Kazuki was awake!”

“You’re having a baby?” Kamamoto said perplexed.

 “No!  Yeah! I mean, Saruhiko and I want to adopt a kid.”

“I see!  Way to go, Yata-san!”

Misaki blushed, rubbing his head.  “Um, yeah.”

As he was, Kazuki jumped up and grabbed Anna’s PDA.  “So did you decide on a name?” Anna said.

“Wait, a name? No, we--”  
               

“We have to let the members know huh?” Kamamoto said.

“Wait, Kamamoto!  I want to tell them--”

               

“Mama!  Guess what?”

               

The trio turned to the little boy.  Misaki felt the warmth he felt earlier instantly vanish.  “Wa-wait, Kazuki!  Don’t tell her!”

 

\---

“Congratulations on your decision,” Seri said, pulling Saruhiko to the side.

“…What?” he said.

“On your child.” 

Saruhiko frowned, looking to the side.  _Misaki, you and your idiotic big mouth_.   He didn’t even have to imagine how his senior found out.  Likely Misaki burst into Homra shouting about the kid and Seri learned about it from Kusanagi-san. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Fushi…Yata-san!”  he heard Hidaka call.  He flinched, one from Hidaka screaming and also because he was still getting used to the name.  The brunette ran to him, smile on his face.  “Is it true?  You’re really adopting!”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  If he knew, then everyone knew.  Which concluded that Captain Munakata found out from Seri and spread the news.  He sighed, when he felt a hand on his back.  Turning, he saw Akiyama’s gentle smile.  “Congratulations,” he said softly.

Saruhiko let out a sigh.  Despite his annoyance at the situation, he murmured “Thanks,” to his coworker.  The hand left his back as the dark hair man walked in front of him.  “I guess,” he added.

Akiyama continued to smile when Hidaka put a fist into his hand.  “Oh yeah, the captain wanted to talk to you.”

Uneasiness filled the pit of his stomach as Saruhiko groaned.  Begrudgingly, he made his way to the office, Seri in tow.  Sighing, he opened the door.  The captain was at his desk, looking over a pile of papers.  “You needed to see me sir?” he said walking in.

“Ah, Yata-kun!”  Munakata smiled, beckoning him in, “I just heard the news about you and Yatagarasu-kun.”  Saruhiko hesitantly nodded, walking over to the desk.  “I’m sure you have received some advice from Kusanagi-kun?”

Seri made a small sound from behind him, Saruhiko clicking his tongue.  “No, sir.”

“Well then.”  Munakata pushed the papers away.  “I suppose I should start with my thoughts on this matter.”

“Huh?”

“Captain, you have--”

“Please.”  The captain continued to smile, the uneasiness from before bubbling up stronger.  “Take a seat.  I’ve already pulled up things for Yata-kun to look at.”

Both adults visibly gulped as they sat down.

* * *

 

When Misaki got home, he found Saruhiko hunched over his desk.  _He’s home early_ , Misaki thought as he stepped through the door.  “I’m home,” he said.

Saruhiko looked up from his laptop.  “Welcome back,” he muttered.

Chuckling, Misaki walked over.  “Tough day?”

“Let’s say I know too many loud mouthed people.”

“Hey! What the hell does that mean?”

“It means I had to listen to everyone tell me congrats on the kid the minute I walked in. Along with an **_unforgettable_** presentation from the Captain.”

Misaki gulped.  “Well…wasn’t that the fault of that woman? If she spread--”

“How did she find out in the first place?”

“Well I…well, I told Anna, who was babysitting Kusanagi-san’s kid, and he heard and grabbed the phone and--”

“Alright I get it!”  Saruhiko sighed.  “So annoying.”

“Sorry, alright.  They’d find out eventually anyway.”  Saruhiko turned back around, Misaki seeing a small pout on his face.  Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around him and looked at the screen.  “What are you doing?”

The younger man settled into the embrace.  “Looking up adoption agencies.”

Misaki’s eyes widened.  “There are a lot.”  Saruhiko nodded, clicking on one.  Watching him, Misaki’s mind drifted back to the questions his Homra comrades kept asking him.  “Hey, Saruhiko?  
               

“What is it?”

“What gender should we get?  And age?”

Saruhiko stopped typing.  Turning his head, he smirked.  “I don’t think you’d be able to handle a girl.”

Misaki glared. “Hey, I so could!” he said, “I had a younger sister remember? It would be just a kid.”

“Anna was just a kid when you got embarrassed by her.”

“That was years ago!”  Misaki felt anger boiling, before saying, “Fine! I wanted a son anyways!  But I could totally raise a daughter!”

Saruhiko nodded.  “Okay.”

               

“And you?”  
               

“I said okay.”

Misaki frowned at him before taking it as a yes.  “Alright, what about the age?”

There were a few minutes of silence.   Saruhiko continued to type as Misaki thought.  “Doesn’t matter to me,” Saruhiko mumbled.

“This is important, Saru!”  Misaki said.  “Then, how about an infant?  
              

  “No way.”

“Oh come on!  Then what about a five or seven year old.”

More silence.  Frustration was beginning to form when Saruhiko muttered, “Alright.”

Misaki sighed at that, before seeing that his partner had paused at a particular page.  “So, we’re starting here?”

He nodded, clicking to enter the site.

* * *

 

It felt like it had been weeks since the couple contacted the adoption agency.  Misaki learned about two different adoptions:  one that let the kid keep ties with his birth parents, the other cutting all ties.  Despite arguing over it for a bit, they decided to go with the option to keep ties if the parents were alive.  Afterwards people from the ‘agency’ had visited the apartment, which grated Misaki’s nerves.  They inspected every inch of it to make sure was ‘ideal for raising a child’.  They then told them they would get to the pair on a decision.  Misaki groaned, falling on their bed.  “It’s taking forever,” he said.

“Patience, Yata Misaki.  Time brings greater fortune.”

Misaki frowned, looking at Kuroh across from him.  Neko was eating a snack at the table, Saruhiko next to her.  “Was that one of your ‘late master’s’ poems or something?”

Kuroh shook his head.  “It was intuition,” he said plainly.

“Shiro says it all the time,” Neko said from her seat, “That’s why he said it.”

“Neko!” Kuroh shouted.  Clearing his throat, he sighed.  “That is something Shiro would say if he had come.”

Misaki nodded.  Saruhiko stayed silent, watching Neko with slight disdain.  Sitting up in the bed, he went back to the game he was showing Kuroh. “Have you decided a name yet?” Kuroh said.

“Eh?  Not yet,” Misaki looked up at Saruhiko, whose eyes were on him.  “We’re still deciding on it.”

“Meaning you guys argued over the name,” Neko said.  Both men flinched, before looking away from each other.   If it was Misaki’s choice, he would name the boy Mikoto.  However, Saruhiko would have none of that, leading to more arguments before they settled on an agreement.   “At the moment,” Misaki said, “we’re thinking--”

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

The group jumped at the sound of Saruhiko’s PDA.  He picked it up, frowning at the screen.  Lifting it to his ear, the others quieted down.  “Hello?  Yes, this is Yata Saruhiko…yes…yes.”

He looked at Misaki, eyes wide.  “What’s going on?” Kuroh whispered.

“Hell if I know,” Misaki said back, though his hand trembled.  Saruhiko had a surprised and pleasant look on his face.  Whoever it was, they were telling Saruhiko something he wanted to hear.

“Yes, thank you.  We’ll be here.”  _We?_  

The man hung up, the silence suffocating.  “Your job?” Misaki said.

Saruhiko shook his head.  His hand was shaking more than Misaki’s.  “It was…the agency.”  Neko shot up, Kuroh and Misaki leaning forward.  “We were…approved.”  Saruhiko looked down.  “We’re going to receive a child ready for care in a few weeks.”

He wasn’t sure if Neko cheered first or he jumped first, but in a few seconds Misaki was in Saruhiko’s arms.  “That’s awesome!”  The smile on his face stretched all the way across, making his cheeks hurt.  “That’s so awesome!   Saruhiko, we’re going to see our kid.”

Pulling back, he gazed at Saruhiko’s face.  Kuroh and Neko’s words of happiness fell deaf on his ears as he stared at Saruhiko’s warm, gentle smile.  Returning it with more vigor, he placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. 

In a few weeks, they would get to see and be match with their kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks went slow as hell for Misaki.    It felt each day lasted a week and each week lasted a month.  Every time he came home from work, he would wait for information about the kid.  When Saruhiko came home, they check his laptop for emails, resulting in nothing.  _This is driving me crazy_ he thought.  In the meantime, they continued to think of names if they wanted to change it.  Saruhiko even suggested giving him the name Misaki, to the real Misaki’s annoyance.  Eventually, they decided to wait to see the name of the kid before making a decision.

Rain was drizzling outside the day the news came.  Misaki was in the apartment alone, having come home early from the bar.  In his hands were ‘gifts’ from the other members.  He sighed, holding up a questionable action figure from Bandou and something he was afraid to open from Chitose.  Eric had given him a child…something.  _Seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?_   Throwing the stuff on the table, he went to turn on the TV.  As he reached for the remote, the email notification on his watch lit up.  He looked at it and frowned.  “Who’s--” he muttered before stopping.  The address was familiar.  One he recognized from a few weeks prior.  “The agency!” he shouted.  Opening the message, he scrolled down. 

 

                Yata household,

                Thank you for choosing Shizume Child Protection Center.  We have found a child in our care in need of protection that fits your age bracket.  This child would benefit greatly in your home.  Her image is below.  Please come in for a meeting with her this Saturday.

 

Misaki grinned before he froze.  _Her?_   Scrolling down more, he saw the image of a little girl.  Her bright blue eyes shown through the screen, a sunny smile on her face.  Light brown hair surrounded the roundish face, making it look fuller.    Misaki stared at the image, a mix of disbelief and awe swirling inside him. 

At that moment, the front door opened.  “I’m home,” he heard Saruhiko muttered.

“Saruhiko!  Come here!” Misaki yelled.

Saruhiko walked over until he was in front of him.  “What?”

“What did you write down when registering for adoption again?”

Saruhiko frowned.  “We’re looking to adopt a child, age’s three to seven. Why?”

Misaki lifted his hand, eyes wide.  “It’s a girl,” he whispered.  He looked back at the image of the little girl, her name at the top.  _Sasaki. Wait…_   He stared at the image again, his mind kicking into gear.  “It’s that little girl from a few weeks ago!”

Saruhiko moved Misaki’s hand up, looking at it.  “The one…with the lost boy,” he muttered.

If Misaki didn’t believe in fate, he started to believe it then. 

* * *

 

His nerves making his hand tremble, Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s as they sat in the waiting room.  The center was fairly large, children running around outside the door.  The air was a comfortable temperature, which didn’t stop Misaki from sweating.  “Calm down, Misaki,” he heard Saruhiko say, “You’re digging into my hand.”

Misaki looked down, seeing his nails pushing against the other man’s hand.  “So-sorry!” he said, letting go.

 Saruhiko clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed at the wait.  Sighing, Misaki leaned back when a short stout woman appeared at one of the doors.  “Yata-san?  We’re ready,” she said in a cheery voice.

Gulping, he stood up and walked towards the other room, Saruhiko behind him.  It was a bright room, blue and yellow paint on the walls.  The only sound was their footsteps and the giggling of the little girl in the center.  Toys were around, while little balls of light surrounded her.   The girl moved her hand around a bit, the balls of light moving with her.  _Is she…a strain?_   Misaki looked at Saruhiko, who was staring at the girl.   

“Pretty, yes?”

The men jolted, looking at the woman who led them in.  “What?” Misaki said.

 “The lights.”  She smiled.  “Sasaki-chan always had this ability to create these lights.  Which is why we knew she'd be good with you.”  Her eyes glistened as she stared at the boys.  “From what we’ve read, both of you have powers of your own.”

It gave Misaki a minute for it to sink in.  _They matched us with her because she’s a strain and we’re part of a clan._

 As Misaki was thinking this, the little girl looked up.  She stared at the men confused, the lights fading.  “Sasaki-chan, these are the men who came to see you!” the woman said with a grin. 

Sasaki stared at them, when a smile spread on her face.  “You saved Yuu before!” she yelled.

Misaki flinched.  “Um, sure--”

The girl jumped up, ran, and threw her arms around Saruhiko’s legs.  Saruhiko jumped, face full of surprise.  “Thank you!” she said.

Saruhiko stared at the girl.  “It…wasn’t me,” he muttered.

Sasaki stared at him confused, Misaki stifling a laugh.  Earning a glare from his partner, Misaki cleared his throat and bent down.   “Nice to meet you,” he said with a grin, “I--”

“Yata Misaki!”  Sasaki said loudly.  “I know!”

“She’s loud like you,” Saruhiko mumbled, still staring at the girl.

“And you’re Saruhiko!” she said just as loudly.  “You both came!”

The pair looked at each other.  “Yeah,” Saruhiko said. 

“You’re really happy, huh?” Misaki said with a chuckle.

Sasaki’s smile, if possible, grew.  “I don’t get visitors a lot, so I’m very, very happy today!”  A chill ran through Misaki’s body at the comment.  She let go of Saruhiko’s legs and took his hand.  “Come on!”

She pulled Saruhiko towards the center, Misaki frozen in place.  A little strain girl who rarely got visitors.  Where he and Saruhiko the first to seek her?  “It’s been so long,” the stout woman said, as if reading his thoughts.

“Does she really not get visitors?”

The woman nodded.  “The only ones who come see her are the strange people with rabbit masks.   But they always just observe her.” _The Rabbits_ , Misaki thought with slight disdain.  “Other than that, we can’t really let her go with normal parents.  Most would never take her.  Which is why two people like you, with those ‘powers’ are good for her.”

“What happened to her real parents?”

“Mother died, Father presumed dead as well.”  The woman turned fully to Misaki.  “Will you take care of her?”

Taken aback, Misaki looked from the woman to where Sasaki sat playing with Saruhiko.  It looked like she had convinced him to reflect his blue aura onto one of the toys.  In the other hand was the red aura, making Sasaki squeal in delight.   Misaki felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched them. He smiled.  “I would like to.  No,” he clenched his hand, “I definitely will!”

The woman smiled.  “I’m glad.”  She placed a hand on Misaki’s shoulder.  “I’m glad Sasaki may have a father like you.”

\---

“Wow, you can do that?”  Sasaki said, eyes wide.

Saruhiko shuffled over a bit, feeling like it was hard to breathe.  He didn’t understand why the girl came to him first, or why she dragged him over to play instead of Misaki.  Looking across the room, he saw Misaki talking to the caretaker.  Looking back, he lowered his hands, the auras fading.  “Yeah,” he muttered.

“That’s amazing!” she said, “You’re really amazing!”

Saruhiko flinched and made the mistake to look at the girl’s face.  Sasaki’s eyes were sparkling with excitement and amazement, focused on Saruhiko’s own face.  A lump began to form in his throat which he swallowed back down.  “It’s nothing really,” he said.

“Can that guy do that too?” she said, pointing at Misaki.  Saruhiko nodded, which seemed to make the girl more excited.  He sighed, before hearing footsteps.  He looked up to see Misaki behind him taking a seat.  “Can I see it?”

Misaki looked at the girl puzzled.  “Huh?  What?”

“The magic!”

Misaki looked at Saruhiko before grinning.  “Alright!”

“Don’t blow this place up,” Saruhiko said.

“Shut up!  I can control them that much.”  Closing his eyes, Misaki’s red flame began to surround him.  The temperature increased, some of the workers in the room backing up.  To his right, Saruhiko watched Sasaki stare.  Her face was one of awe.  After a minute, the flames faded away.  Taking a breath, Misaki grinned.  “So?  How was that?”

“That...was so cool!” Sasaki said. 

 _She’s just like Misaki!_     She turned to Saruhiko.  “Right, Saruhiko?”

“…Sure.”

Grinning more, Misaki sat down.  “Heh, that was nothing,” he said with confidence. 

“My turn!” Holding her hand up, a bright white ball of light formed.  Around it were smaller lights, each a different color.  “That’s really cool too!” Misaki said, obviously trying to match the girl’s enthusiasm.

Sasaki grinned.  “It’s the world.”

“The world is blue,” Saruhiko muttered.

Sasaki shook her head.  “Not mine,” she said, “This world is bright, where everyone connects.  It seems big, but lots of people are connected and belong.”

Frowning at the analogy, Saruhiko’s eyes drifted to a small orange ball floating away from the others.  “And this one?” he said.

Silence.

For a second, Saruhiko saw the smile vanish from the girl’s face.  In its place was a look of desperation and longing.  The face of someone who had been abandoned.  Of someone who didn’t belong.  However, soon the smile came back.  “That’s just someone who got pushed out,” she said.   “One day, someone who loves them will let them back in!”

Saruhiko clenched his fists, slowly looking at Misaki.  His eyes were still on the lights, his head nodding.  _He didn’t get it_.  Saruhiko sighed, feeling an unwanted yet familiar thought try to push through.  _A kid who’s already been messed up._ Sasaki turned to Saruhiko, the same smile on her face. _Can we…can I preserve it?_

* * *

 

 The sun was setting as the couple sat in the park after the meeting.  Saruhiko was on his PDA, Misaki sipping a cola next to him.  “Koizumi Sasaki,” Saruhiko read, “Age five.  Both parents deceased--”

“Presumably,” Misaki muttered.

Saruhiko side-eyed him before going on.  “Classified as a strain.  Ability: to create energy and light.”   Putting the phone down, he looked at Misaki.  “That’s it.”  
               

“Not much huh?” Misaki said with a half-hearted laugh.  “She seemed to like you.”  A ‘tch’ was his response.  “That’s a good thing!”

“I guess.”  Saruhiko looked down and Misaki could see the beginnings of a smile on his face.   “Do you want her?”

There was silence before Misaki grinned.  “Yeah!” he said.  “I do.  You?”

The smile stayed on Saruhiko’s face.  “She already chose, right?”

Misaki looked at him confused.  “What do you…oh.  Oh!”  The grin returned.  “Then, that’s a yes.”

“If you can handle a girl.”

“I told you I can!”

Saruhiko chuckled before looking up.  Taking his hand, Misaki leaned in.  He pressed a soft kiss on Saruhiko’s lips, who instantly returned it.  They stayed like that for a bit, simply feeling their lips together, before Saruhiko pulled back.  “It’s really happening,” Saruhiko muttered.

Warmth filled Misaki’s chest and head as he leaned their foreheads together.  “Yeah.  We’re gonna have a daughter.”

“…Misaki?”

“Yeah?”

“I like the name ‘Sasaki’.”

Misaki laughed.  “Yeah, me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“All right, move the bed over there,” Misaki yelled.

Kamamoto and Bandou grunted as they moved the small bed they had gotten.  Placing it down, both men sighed.  “I think…that’s the last of it Yata-san,” Kamamoto said.

Misaki nodded, looking around.  It had been about a month since they had been matched with Sasaki and the pair had spent it on getting things for her.  Though most were gifts from their respected clans once they revealed the news.  The bed was the final touch to Sasaki’s part of the apartment.  Despite being only a one bedroom, they managed to clear enough space to incorporate a ‘room’ for their future daughter. 

“Misaki?”  Misaki turned to Anna’s voice, who held a red teddy bear.  “This is from me.”

“Wow, thanks Anna!”

Anna smiled.  “I had this before when I first joined Homra.  Tatara gave it to me.”  She pushed the bear into Misaki’s arms.  “I hope Sasaki will treasure it.”

Smiling gentler, Misaki held the bear close.  “Really, thank you Anna. I know she’ll love this.” Placing the bear on the bed, he was startled by the notification alarm going off on his phone.  Opening the mail app, he grinned.  “Speaking of which,” he said.

Anna leaned over his shoulder to look at the message.  It was from the adoption center, with a picture of Sasaki holding a drawing.  On it was a drawing of what looked like a girl with two men Misaki assumed were him and Saruhiko.  Above the blue and red people, written sloppily, was ‘Me, Papa, and Daddy!’

“She already calls you that,” Anna said with a smile.

“Well, I guess,” Misaki said with a sheepish grin.

“Eh?” Kamamoto said looking at it as well, “Who’s who?”

Frowning, Misaki looked at the picture.  “Well, Papa is over the red one so I guess that’s me. Saruhiko’s probably Daddy.”

“Daddy,” said a low voice from across the room.  The trio looked in the kitchen, where Saruhiko sat researching different items for Sasaki with Seri.  The Blue King, who had spoken, watched them with a smile.  “That has a nice ring to it.”  Saruhiko clicked his tongue while watching the screen.  “When she arrives,” Munakata went on, “Maybe you can have her call me something similar.  Like uncle.”

Saruhiko nodded. His lip was twitching, leading Misaki to look away so he could hide his laugh.  Knowing Saruhiko, he’d probably insist on the kid calling Munakata ‘grandpa’ just cause.  Not that Misaki would stop him.   Sighing, he walked over to his partner to look at his research.

* * *

 

The apartment quieted after everyone had left, Misaki stretching.  Walking back to the TV, he sat down next to Saruhiko on the couch.  “That’s the last of it,” he said.

“Yeah,” Saruhiko muttered. 

 He was staring at his phone again, the picture Sasaki had sent Misaki on it.  Misaki grinned.  “One more week, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Misaki grimaced.  “You could sound a little more excited, you know.”

“Yeah.”

Misaki frowned, turning fully to his partner.  “What’s with--” he started before stopping.  Saruhiko’s eyes were watering a bit, his expression hard for Misaki to read.  “What is it?” he said softly.

 “We’re the first.”

“Huh?”

“We’re the first to tell her yes.”

Cocking his head to the side, Misaki stared at Saruhiko confused.  “You mean, the first to take her?”

Saruhiko didn’t say anything, simply closing the image.  “Her new parents.”  Misaki nodded, still feeling confused.  _Where is he going with this?_   “Everyone else rejected her out of the light.”  
               

He frowned.  “What?  What the hell are you talking about?”

Saruhiko’s face clenched.   His hand was shaking, making Misaki want to grab it instantly.  “How can someone who used to be messed up raise someone who already is?”

Misaki flinched, taken aback by the final confession.  Eyes softening, he grabbed his husband’s hand.  “So it’s about that,” he muttered.  “Saruhiko, I know you can raise her.   I told you already you’re able to.”

Saruhiko looked up.  “I know I may be,” he muttered, “With you by my side.”  He leaned forward, placing his head on Misaki’s shoulder.  “But still--”

“I’m still here,” Misaki said softly.  “Look, I’m nervous as hell too!  I never thought I’d be raising a kid, more or less a daughter.  But here we are.”  He chuckled, running his hand through Saruhiko’s hair.  “And we’re in this together.  We can do this.  Yeah, you’re moody and sometimes depressing as hell, but still it’ll work.  She chose both of us, remember?”  Moving his hands down his back, Misaki pulled Saruhiko into an embrace.  “There’s no one else who’ll be a better father for our daughter than you, Saruhiko.”

Misaki felt Saruhiko shiver in his arms.  The man sat up, a small smirk on his face.  “You’re horrible at comforting people.”

Glaring, he softly punched Saruhiko’s back.  “Shut up!  That was good, better than you most of the time!”

Saruhiko chuckled, before residing back in Misaki’s shoulder.  There was a comfortable silence between the two, Misaki continuing to run his fingers through Saruhiko’s hair.  “Misaki,” Saruhiko muttered.

“What?”

“You’ll make a good dad too, I guess.”

“Pft!  Of course!”

“…Misaki?”

“What is it?”

“…”

“Saruhiko?”

“…I love you.”

Misaki smiled at this, feeling his face heat up.  “Yeah, love you too.”  Misaki closed his eyes, laying down with his husband in his arms. 

One week.  In one week, they would become a family of three.  A shiver of excitement ran through Misaki’s body at the thought.

* * *

 

Misaki was out of breath by the time he reached the center.  Picking his skateboard up, he walked over to where Saruhiko was already waiting for him.  “You’re late,” Saruhiko said.

“Sorry!  Had to finish something up,” Misaki said.  Saruhiko sighed, turning towards the door.  “Today’s the day,” Misaki muttered.

Nodding, Saruhiko opened the door.  The rooms felt warmer than the last time they were there.  They walked only a few feet when the old woman from before waved to them.  “We were waiting for you,” she said with a smile.   Behind her stood Sasaki, a little blue suitcase next to her.  Misaki felt his chest tighten.  “Sasaki-chan,” the woman bent down, “Are you ready?”

The girl nodded, though Misaki saw tears in her eyes.  Suddenly, Sasaki hugged her nanny, the tears streaming.  “I can visit, right?” Sasaki cried.

Feeling a twinge of pain, Misaki looked away at Saruhiko.  Saruhiko’s face was devoid of emotion, though his hand was visibly trembling.    The nanny nodded.  “Of course!  Now,” she patted the girl’s head, “Go on.  Your parents are waiting.”

 _Her parents._   Misaki looked back at the two, trying to hold his own tears in.  Sasaki straightened up, wiping her eyes.  A bright smile spread on her face, the tears still streaming.   She looked at the two men and began to walk.  “My parents,” she muttered.  Her walk became a run.  “Papa!” she yelled.

This was the final straw for Misaki.  He felt the tears fall as he fell to the ground, catching Sasaki in his arms.  The little girl was laughing, sobs mixed in.  “I’m…your Papa now, right?” Misaki muttered with sobs.

Sasaski nodded.  Looking up, her eyes landed on Saruhiko.  “My new Papa and Daddy!”  Misaki looked up.  For the first time in a bit, Misaki saw some tears in Saruhiko’s eyes.  Tears and an undeniable warmth.  _We’ve known her for only a short time and he already loves her_. Saruhiko took Sasaki’s hand.  _We already love her_.  Standing up, Misaki wiped his face as he took Sasaki’s suitcase.  “Sasaki,” he said, “Ready to go home?”

The little girl nodded.  Waving at her nanny, she grabbed the hands of Misaki and Saruhiko.  “I’m ready!” she shouted.

Misaki laughed and the family walked out of the center together.

 

\---

That night, Saruhiko found himself restless again.  However, it wasn’t an unpleasant restlessness.  Sasaki refused to sleep in her bed, leading to her sleeping with them.  The two learned quickly that Sasaki was a picky eater.  According to Misaki, she was worse than him, even though she ate vegetables.    She was also smart, understanding the apps Saruhiko was working at.  When she got older, he felt the captain would try to draft her into Scepter 4 if he was still the king.  At the moment, she was snuggled under Misaki’s arm.  Saruhiko watched the two, a pleasant feeling in his chest.  A strong pleasantness, one he hadn’t felt since the first night after his marriage.  Or after he and Misaki became a couple.  Or after they reconciled.  The feeling that came with a moment of change in Saruhiko’s life that was for the better.  He closed his eyes.  A new change.  A new person in his life who felt like she was kicked out of this world.  And that now he would let her back into it. 

Her small world would join together with his and Misaki’s.

“Daddy?”

Saruhiko opened his eyes, Sasaki’s eyes on him.  “You’re awake?” he asked.

She nodded.   “I’m thirsty.  Can I have some water?”

Sighing, Saruhiko sat up.  Sasaki got up with him to the kitchen.  He got a cup and filled it with water for the little girl.  Sasaski climbed into her chair, waiting quietly.  “Here,” he said, handing her the glass.

“Thank you!” she said with a smile.   The two sat quietly as Sasaki drank.  When she finished, she jumped up and put the cup in the sink.  “All done!”

“Quiet,” Saruhiko muttered, “It’s late.”

The girl nodded before moving back to the bed.  Saruhiko climbed in, Sasaki snuggling up to him.  “Daddy?” she said as she settled in.

“What is it?” Saruhiko muttered.

“You and Papa will always be with me, right?”

Saruhiko flinched.  Her face was unusually serious, making it hard for him to breathe.  Unable to find the words to say, he hesitantly patted her head.  “I…suppose.”

The girl stared before giggling, satisfied at the answer.  “You’re weird, Daddy!”  Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  “But…that’s one of the many things…I like about you.”

Sasaski drifted off to sleep, her body fitting perfectly in Saruhiko’s arms.  Misaki breathed softly across from him, and Saruhiko smiled.  He clutched Misaki’s hand, the other stroking Sasaki’s hair, before he too fell asleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small epilogue for the story. Just cause :D

**7 years later**

The sun was beginning to shine through the window as Misaki woke up.  He turned partly, seeing Saruhiko asleep beside him.  Smiling, he moved silently out of the bed.  He stretched, feeling his muscles ache a bit.  “Misaki?” he heard behind him. 

Misaki looked down and gave a small smile.  “Morning,” he mumbled.

“…Morning,” his husband said, blinking a bit.  “What time is it?”

“Heh, don’t worry about that.  I’m gonna get breakfast ready before she wakes up, 'kay?  Remember what today is?”

“Yeah…”

Saruhiko drifted back into sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open.  Rolling his own eyes, Misaki left the room.  After taking care of his morning needs, he set out to the kitchen.  He wanted to get breakfast ready for that day was big for them.  Well, for one of them--

 

 “Morning!”

 

Misaki flinched and turned away from the stove. Standing behind him, fully dressed, was his twelve year old daughter. “You’re up early,” he said chuckling.

Sasaki bounded into the kitchen and punched a fist into the air.  “Of course!” she said with a bright smile.    “It’s the first day.  And not only that,” she moved in close, “it’s my first day of middle school!”

Misaki chuckled.  “True…oh!”

“What is it?”

“He went back to sleep,” he mumbled.  “Go wake your dad up!”

“Got it!”

Misaki sighed as Sasaki ran in his bedroom to wake up the sleeping Saruhiko.  Turning back to their breakfast, a smile spread on his face.  _It’s already been seven years, huh_? 

It had been seven years since he and Saruhiko brought Sasaki home.  Raising her was difficult.  Raising her with Saruhiko was even more difficult.  In the end though, he wouldn’t change his life for the world.  He loved his husband and his daughter, and he knew Saruhiko felt the same.  Together, they had become a small family.  And now she was about to go to her first day of middle school.   Misaki shuddered at the thought.  Especially when he remembered what school she was attending…

“Dad’s up!”  Sasaki shouted, followed by the grunt from the bedhairred Saruhiko.  He walked to the washroom, Misaki rolling his eyes.  “By the way, Papa,” Sasaki said, “how does my uniform look?  Do I look okay?”

“The ponytail is new, but you look fine,” Misaki said with a laugh.

“Why did you choose that school of all school’s though,” Saruhiko said from the washroom.

Misaki frowned as Sasaki pouted.  “Well one, I like the uniform.” Emphasizing it, she spun in the brown skirt.  “Two, Kazuki goes there."  Misaki rolled his eyes at that, remembering Kusanagi’s teenaged son.   "Besides,” her pout turned into a smile, “it’s the school where Papa and Dad met.”

Misaki froze, silence coming from the washroom.  Smiling, Sasaki sat down to wait for her meal. 

 

* * *

 

After an hour of eating and getting ready, Sasaki rushed to the door.  “Come on, I don’t want to miss the entrance ceremony!”

“Why do we have to be there?” Saruhiko muttered.

“Shut up, Saruhiko!  It’s her entrance ceremony!”  The family left their apartment, heading in the direction of Misaki’s old school.

 The place where he had met Saruhiko for the first time.

They walked in silence, Sasaki casually chiming in about how excited she was.  Both men would roll their eyes, hands intertwined.  Once they arrived, Misaki stopped.  “This brings back old memories,” he muttered.

Saruhiko nodded, his hand clenching Misaki’s.  “Come on!”  Sasaki yelled.  She turned around and--

 

**_CRASH_ **

****

Ran into someone else.   “I-I’m sorry!”  Sasaki said to the girl she ran into.  The girl’s bag had fallen to the ground and she bent down to pick it up.  “I really am!”

Sasaki bent to pick it up as well, when the girl snatched it away, flinching.  She gave Sasaki a cold gaze before walking away.  “What’s up with that kid?” Misaki muttered.

“What the hell?” Sasaki said as well, fixing her glasses.  Behind them her eyes showed curiosity as they followed the girl into the school.

Saruhiko stayed silent before smirking.  “Like father like daughter,” he muttered.

“Huh?” Misaki said.  Saruhiko shrugged before walking forward.  Misaki frowned as he was slightly pulled, their daughter close behind.


End file.
